Automobiles and other vehicles are often secured from unauthorized access and operation via lock and key. Once locked, the vehicle's doors and ignition system remain inoperable until the proper key is used. Keys traditionally have been made of metal blanks with grooves and teeth shaped to engage the lock. Electronic keys may provide similar functionality as their metal key counterparts. In addition, an electronic key may not require the operator of the vehicle to physically place the key within the lock. For example, the electronic key may operate via a proximity sensor within the car. When the electronic key is within range of the proximity sensor, the vehicle may shift from an inoperable, “locked” mode to an operable mode.
In addition to metal and electronic keys that grant full access to open and operate a vehicle, some vehicle manufactures provide a “valet key” that grants limited access to the vehicle. The valet key is typically a metal key that allows the holder to unlock the driver's side door and operate the ignition lock. The valet key typically does not provide access to the vehicle's trunk, glove box, or other secure areas of the vehicle. With respect to the operation of the vehicle, however, the valet key does not limit the range or manner in which the holder operates the vehicle. The holder of a valet key may operate the vehicle at any speed or over any distance, which may not be acceptable for the vehicle's owner.
Thus, when a vehicle owner wishes to allow another person (e.g., child, valet, friend, etc.) to operate the owner's vehicle, conventional metal and electronic keys typically provide the owner with only two options. The first option is to provide the person with a “regular” key that provides the person with full access to all of the vehicle's features. The second option is to provide the person with a valet key that restricts the person's access to certain vehicle compartments. In either case, the owner has no way to restrict the person's ability to operate the vehicle.
Wireless devices, such as cellular telephones, are increasingly ubiquitous. They are increasingly able to process applications and perform digital functions beyond placing and receiving telephone calls. Their network connectivity gives them functionality typically not found in other handheld devices.